Temptation
by TotalTownie
Summary: Said female rounded on Denny again, face furious. "He's trying to make me fat!" (Lanna/Denny)


**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon does not belong to me (:**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Temptation<span>**

* * *

><p>Denny - and Kuu, his bird companion - was enjoying a relatively quiet breakfast. Aside from the chewing of cornflakes from the two, the only other noise was the patter of rain against the little windows and the waves lashing at the sand and pier. It was rather peaceful, though in all honesty, Denny wished the weather was better so he could be out on the ocean 'battling with the fishies' as Lanna so delicately put it.<p>

Speaking of Lanna, he was surprised she wasn't here with him. He had offered her the chance to eat breakfast with the most desired bachelor in town, and she hadn't refused - in fact, she'd simply laughed and given his shoulders a short squeeze. That was a good sign, right?

"Maybe she was joking…"

As if on cue, the door swung open and the blonde came in, the door snapping shut behind her.

Denny grinned, ready to greet and tease. "It's about time you-"

"You." She moved - stomped - closer and pointed a manicured finger at his face. "Wipe that grin off your face and listen up good."

"Huh? What'd I do?"

"You know what you did! Don't try and deny it, Denny."

"No really, I'm having trouble here."

"Don't play dumb with me," Lanna said through gritted teeth, arms now folded over her chest. "Yesterday when we were eating at the diner, when Luke came over and asked us if we wanted dessert, you said 'yes' and _forced _me into eating sweets."

Denny scratched his head, eyes turned up to the heavens for a second before an irritated look of his own cropped up. "Forced you? Lanna you'd been saying all evening that you really wanted apple pie, so when he asked, that's why I said yes."

"Ha!" She turned her back on him, and he relaxed slightly until she whirled around once more. "Why didn't you discourage me from eating it?"

"Well, that'd be stupid-"

"See! It is your fault! And it'll be your fault if I have a comeback but they won't accept me!"

"Eh, don't you think you're being a bit unreasonable?"

"Unreasonable? Why-"

"Um…Knock knock?" A voice asked half heartedly.

The arguing couple turned to the door to see the brunette farmer standing there, fishing rod in hand, a confused expression on her face.

"Uh, hey. I came to ask your opinion on whether you thought it'd be okay if I went fishing, but it seems you're busy so I'll go ask old man Taro instead, I guess-"

"Chelsea!" Lanna threw herself at her friend.

Chelsea gave a small smile, still confused, but patted the blonde on the arm. "What's up Lanna?"

Said female rounded on Denny again, face furious. "He's trying to make me fat!"

"Denny's trying to do what now?"

"Make me fat!" She repeated, stricken. "I ate apple pie yesterday in his presence and he didn't stop me…I'll never be able to go back to my singing career now."

"He made you eat sweets?" Chelsea questioned, and the fisherman prepared to be attacked by another angry girl. "Why is that bad?"

Lanna looked at the farmer. "I. Will. Get. Fat."

The brunette giggled, clutching her stomach.

"What's so funny?" The couple asked in unison.

Wiping her eyes, she answered, "You won't get fat from eating one slice of apple pie! You'd have to eat about a hundred times that amount everyday of your life! I can't believe you're getting worked up over something like that!" She paused to cough. "Besides…eating junk food is good for you, once in a while. Don't tell me you didn't…Oh, never mind."

"But all the stuff that's in it-"

"Lanna, listen to me," Chelsea said seriously. "You ate it yesterday, and you don't look any different now than you did then. You're probably prettier." She reeled off, glancing at Denny and winking. "Right Denny?"

He jumped, catching the wink and grinning. "Sure. You get prettier everyday Lanna."

"I…Well, thanks." The blonde blushed, putting her hands up to her cheeks.

"I think it's time to take my leave," the brunette muttered quietly, glad she'd - somehow - sorted out one of their quarrels. "Ah! By the way, Denny!" She skipped over to him and whispered into his ear, "I only know of two things that get a girl so annoyed at anything, and one of them is pregnancy. You might wanna call a doctor." With that, she waltzed to the door, waiting for her words to sink in.

Three…

Two…

One…

"E-eh! Hey, Chels, come back here!"

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you hate it when people complain that eating sweets will make them fat? I sure do. Especially when the person has very little chance of actually becoming fat.<strong>

**Lanna was the only HM character that I'm familiar with that would fit this role, and herself and Denny get annoyed enough with each other already, so why not add another argument? Even if it is one sided-ish.**

**Please review! I wrote it pretty quickly so tell me how I did!**


End file.
